1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a flush drawer handle for a cabinet drawer having at least a flat metal frontal wall portion about the handle.
2. Description of Prior Art
Flush drawer handles are known. It is further known to provide a flush drawer handle wherein a slot is provided in the drawer front wall and a backing plate is secured adjacent the slot and spaced from the rear wall thereof and usually permanently secured at that position by means of spot welds or other permanent securing means. It is also known to provide a backing plate which is removably secured to the drawer behind a handle slot and such have been found complex in structure and unreliable. Such structures usually require a securement piece which fits about the handle slot to retain the back plate in position.
The disadvantages of the above mentioned prior art type flush drawer handles are many although these structures appear relatively simple in construction. For example, when the backing plate is permanently secured behind the slot opening there is usually weld spots appearing about the handle opening on the front wall of the drawer. During construction of such handle it is often required to file down any weld points on the front of the drawer and therefore careful quality control is necessary to examine the welds and to repair them when necessary. Further, when painting such handle it is very difficult to paint the back wall of the handle which is recessed inside the opening. A further disadvantage is that when it is necessary to provide a removable securement piece along the edges of the slot there is the risk that such pieces be dislodged during use of the handle and this would cause the backing plate to become detached necessitating repairs. A still further disadvantage of the fixed prior art drawer handles is that they are not removable. An advantage of having the backing plate removable is that it may form part of a color code and by simply removing the backing plate and placing another one with a different color or painting it, a code designation for the drawer is changed.